1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital-to-analog conversion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conversion of a digital code to an analog value is usually performed in the field of measurements. In general, to meet the necessary requirements, the conversion circuit must be capable of a high conversion speed, high resolution, satisfactory differential linearity, and low power consumption. Digital-to-analog conversion circuits employing, for example, an R-2R ladder type conversion or a 2.sup.n weighting resistance type conversion, both of which use a resistance circuit network, are known. In these conventional types of conversion, a binary code, for example, a 2's complement binary code, is usually used to convert a digital code to an analog value, but in this case, problems arise because a so-called "differential non-linearity error" becomes very large in some digits during the conversion, as explained in detail hereinafter.